From Eames With Love
by BrianaBreeann
Summary: You don't see me for about three months." I said "And the first thing out of your mouth is 'you were a woman'."  EamesXOC ArthurXAriadne
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"Quick give me a kiss."_

_"They're still staring."_

_"Yeah, it was worth a shot."_

'It was definitely worth a shot' I mused.

"Arthur. Arthur!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers.

"What Janie?" I sighed.

"Here's your tea." Janie said placing a steaming mug in front of me. "What's wrong with you Artie? It's unlike you to space out like that."

"Just thinking,"

"Okay." She said sounding unconvinced. "So, why don't you tell me more about the job you pulled, mind you it involved planting an idea that could very well break a childhood friend of mine." Janie said giving me a pointed look.

"Thank you for helping us by the way."

"It was no problem all it involved was answering a few phone calls from you about the little details and a lot of phone calls from Eames."

"Eames. I hate Eames." I ranted. "How in the hell did he get your number?"

"I might have given it to him." She shrugged as if it were no big problem in the world for my little sister to give the man I despised the most her number.

"Please don't get involved with Eames, Janie."

"Arthur, I'm aware you hate Eames and please big brother give me a little credit Eames isn't as charming as he likes to think he is."

"It makes me very happy to you hear you say that." I said staring at my tea.

"So, why don't you tell me more about your new architect Ariadne."

"Why?"

"Because big brother not only did you pay her a compliment, you also kissed her, granted it was brief, but it was spontaneous! You do nothing spontaneously! You require the specificity for everything!"

"I do not."

"Bull. You plan your outfits out three days in advance. Let's see what's today Tuesday, what three piece suit do you plan on wearing on Friday?"

"My gray one with the black shirt gray vest and teal tie."

"There are so many things wrong with that." She said shaking her head.

"Okay enough about me what has been going on in the life of my sister Dr. Janie Hathaway?"

"Well let's I've acquired an accumulative amount of vacation days so I'm off the rest of this week and all of next week. Tomorrow I'm getting up early and getting my hair cut and then at five o' clock I'm going to Maurice Fischer's wake. Thursday I'm going to his funeral and then on Friday I'm going to go visit dad in the nursing home."

"How is dad?"

"He's doing better, which is good but he keeps calling me Lila."

"He thinks your mom." I stated.

"Yep,"

"Maybe we should change topics. What are you going to do all of next week?"

"I'm going to lay out by my damn pool."

"You mean our damn pool."

"I'm more than you. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to spend my three weeks before I meet back up with the team doing something productive."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"No, but you're going to anyways."

"How about you look at those three weeks as a vacation and do nothing."

"No."

"Workaholic. Is there anything you regret about your last job"

"No, not really I mean Cobb's back with his children where he belongs."

"Yeah, now that Cobb's out of the extraction business does that make you in charge?"

"Well we don't know for sure that Cobb's out of the extraction business. I think I'm going to bed. Is the guest house still clean?" I asked pushing the bar stool back up against the bar.

"Yes, but Arthur you're not answering any of my questions." She said following me.

"You know Janie I do believe there is something I regret."

"What?"

"I regret missing seeing Eames as a woman."I said walking off. That she throw her off the loop.

"Wait, what?"

"Goodnight Janie."

"Please tell me about the Eames as a woman thing!" Janie called after me running towards the door.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Big brother my life's so boring at the moment that I'm trying to live vicariously through you!"

"No."

"Then at least tell me about your new architect, or girlfriend, or whatever she is to you!"

"No."

"What if I told you about my love life?"

"That." I said turning around. "Is something I never want to hear about."

"What if I told you I've been having sex with Eames for the past nine almost ten years!" Janie yelled.

"I'd be more concerned if you said 'I've been in love with Eames for the past nine almost ten year and we're running to Mexico to elope."

"Now you know I was voted most likely to elope in Las Vegas why on Earth would I go to Mexico?"

"Goodnight Janie."

"Arthur!"

"Go to sleep Janie."

"I hate you!"

"Act your age not you shoe size."

* * *

><p>"Act your age not your shoe size." I mimicked washing the dished. "I'm going to shove my seven foot so far up his-."<p>

"Do you need some help with that?" A male voice asked from behind me.

"No I think I'm good." I said smiling.

"If you're sure." The man said encircling his arms around my waist

"So do you care to explain something to me." I asked turning around to face him.

"Anything you want, love." He said pulling me closer.

"You were a woman?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You don't see me for about three months." I said "And the first thing out of your mouth is 'you were a woman?'."

"Oh, please." Janie said rolling her eyes. "If you were told I was man wouldn't you be the least bit curious?"

"Yes, but I know for a fact that you are not a man."

"True just like I know for a fact that you are not a woman, but you were in dream setting and you still haven't explained that to me." She pouted.

"You have sex hair, love." I said kissing her.

"Well, duh. We just had sex Eames of course I have sex hair. And would you please quit trying to change the subject?"

"Are you going to quit asking me about it?"

"No."

"Then I won't quit trying to change the subject. And if you really wanted to hear the answer you shouldn't have lead me up the stairs to your room, you're such a naughty girl."

"Eames I did not lead you up the stairs, you carried me up the stairs to my room."

"Perhaps I did."

"Well you please tell me Eames."

"No."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"Because you have that same look Arthur gets when he thinks he knows something the rest of us doesn't."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Janie."

"Eames."

"Janie."

"Danny." She said smirking.

"Janie. Is it weird that you know my name, yet I don't know know yours."

"You know my name."

"No I know your middle name, I don't know your first names."

"I don't know your middle name."

"Maybe I don't have a middle name."

"Maybe I don't have a first name."

"Then that would just make your middle name your first name. So are you going to tell me your first name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"No stupider than Daniel."

"I happen to like the name Daniel."

"Well at least one of us does. Are you going tell me what's bothering you?"

"No."

"Janie if you're worried about hurting my feelings then don't, I want you tell me what you're thinking or what bothers you."

"I bet you tell that to all the other girls, too."

"What other girls, Janie? Does this have to do anything with about me leaving all the time?"

"Maybe."She said looking away from me.

"Janie will you please look at me?"

"No."

"Janie, please?"

"Fine." She said looking up at me.

"Hey, don't cry." I said taking my thumb and wiping away her tears.

"It's just that two weeks after you left to go to Mombasa I realized something."

"What?"

"My period was late."

"Is this your way of telling me-?"

"No, no Eames I'm not pregnant. It's just that when I thought I was I didn't have someone there to hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be alright."

"Love, come here." I said pulling her closer. "One day I promise you we will have that. The white picket fence, kids running around the yard. We'll even elope in Las Vegas if you want."

"Uh-huh. And when do you plan on telling my brother all of this?" She teased.

"When it snows on the fourth of July."

"I love you, Eames." She laughed.

"I love you too."


End file.
